


the man in the woods

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard burns, Bottom Ryan, Cabin Weekend, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, M/M, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Top Shane, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Ryan’s friends leave him naked and cold after jumping into a lake for losing a game. He has two options: to wait for them and his clothes, or to walk into the woods to get to their cabin.Of course, he gets into the woods.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 48
Kudos: 502
Collections: The Ghosts Are Watching





	the man in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an AU sent by [this lovely person](https://let-the-whump-commence.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! I originally wrote a [small piece](https://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/post/614535663584444416/au-where-my-buddies-pranked-me-when-i-went-skinny) for it but loved it so much, I wanted to felsh it out better and so, this happened.
> 
> Edited by talented [Max](https://demonicxiconic.tumblr.com/)! Thanks a lot for your help, my friend.
> 
> If you got Tumblr and liked this work, please consider reblogging the [post](https://bigdickmadej.tumblr.com/post/612579918997602304/usually-shane-never-looked-down-when-he-was) I made for it!

**The Man In The Woods**

One day, karma will get Ryan’s stupid friends.

Ryan was sure the day was coming, that delicious hour when karma would come and kick Daniel and the others in the butt for every single stunt they have pulled on him ever.

Especially this. 

He looked around, still in the water, feeling his balls shrink with the cold of it as the night covered the sky and hugged him with stars and darkness. His friends had taken all of his clothes, even his shoes and cellphone, and they were nowhere to be seen.

Their cabin was a few miles away, Ryan could make the walk over there easily— except that he was freezing and very much naked, and there were at least four other cabins with actual families in them before theirs.

Drunk Uno and skinny dipping were a mistake.

He came out of the water, looking around for a better option than standing naked in the shoreline. But the dock and its surrounding were empty, and right in front of him: the woods.

Ryan swallowed, unable to suppress a shiver that awoke goosebumps in his skin. He really was going to kill Dany and their friends.

He moved, deciding maybe the woods nearby would be a better idea. Ryan could cover himself and do the walk of shame to their cabin, then cross the pathway and get in. 

The thought of a hot shower, hot cocoa and maybe whiskey kept him alive as he shivered once outside the water, and he found himself sighing when he saw a small towel left in the dock.

But those fuckers were so  _ evil _ , they left the smallest one possible for him. 

Ryan took it, quickly trying to dry himself the best he could before wrapping it around his waist to cover his modesty. He sighed, closing his eyes as a chill went up his spine, cold drops of water sliding down his back before he started to walk, his feet feeling numb as he walked between rocks once he left the dock.

The darkness of the woods stopped him as Ryan looked up.

A bear could come in, see him and eat him. There could be other people going about for some reason, maybe he’ll cross some stupid teenagers fooling around and have them scared at best, get beaten down at worst. Maybe even invited.

“Not now, cold boner”, he murmured to himself between shivers as he thought it over again.

He could just find a place to stand, wait for his moronic friends to get back and give him his clothes, then kill them. The bodies would be hidden in the woods or thrown with rocks into the lake, perhaps Dany would come back from the dead every year on the same night and kill horny campers thanks to him.

Ryan shook his head, he really had the worst ideas when he was desperate. He looked around again, seeing the dock and… the dock. He swallowed, shaking his head as he bent on himself, not feeling his fingers anymore, teeth hitting together as he looked again into the dark mass of trees.

At worst, Jason was waiting for him in the dark.

* * *

Ryan was officially done with weekends with the boys.

His dick most likely won’t work anymore, he couldn’t even feel it as he tried to recover mobility of his hands by keeping them under his armpits, arms across his chest, still trembling and now on high alert with every step he took between the trees and the dark.

Noises came from everywhere. His rational side told him it was just the wind and the little animals living there, but his louder side was scared shitless of either being caught by a serial killer or eaten by a bear. 

As far as Ryan knew, even a ghost or a demon, or, god forbid, cultists could be around.

Ryan shook his head, frowning to himself as he thought that last thing better.

No case in scaring himself with the supernatural, his situation was already shitty and he couldn’t feel his nipples anymore. He was also sure he had a small cut on his right feet.

He swallowed, looking back to the shore but it had already faded in the distance. Ryan looked at his right where the illuminated pathway towards each cabin should be but he saw nothing. He stopped for a second, trying to look better in the dark.

Since night vision wasn’t granted to him in spite of his terrible luck, Ryan sighed as he walked to the right, trying to find the way and check for how long he would be walking.

He kept walking and walking as the woods became darker, his eyes adapting to the darkness, his senses tingling with each sound and shadow his eyes would caught and then—

Nothing.

He was fucking lost in the woods.

Naked, save for a small towel.

And lost.

* * *

Ryan’s two options were to keep walking until he saw light or to stop and cry.

Crying would feel good if he wasn’t a constantly shivering mess and his balls weren’t trying to somehow get inside his body in search of warmth, so he kept walking as he rubbed his hands together, then rubbed them on his arms and shoulders, begging to god to finally listen to him.

“Mother of fuck—” He swallowed, closing his eyes for a second before deciding to turn around and go back, try to find the shore, maybe scream for help.

It was turning around when he noticed a small light in the distance to his left and Ryan’s eyes opened wide. He moved closer, looking around until he saw it again and shit, shit, shit, this was it!

He was either about to be kidnapped by aliens or finally find someone who could help him, he almost wished he felt less cold so he could run. Still, Ryan tried to jog towards the light, the towel falling instantly and he sighed.

Taking it back to his waist, Ryan kept it there with a hand and walked firmly to the source of hopes. The closer he got, the clearer it became until an actual cabin was forming right in front of his eyes and he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

Civilization seemed so beautiful, he had never been so grateful for—

“Stop!” He heard a voice say. Ryan froze in his place. “Don’t move another step!”

From the shadows, a very tall figure came, holding up what looked like a gun and Ryan’s eyes opened wide.

“Dude, no—!”

“Not a word, man!” The man said, he was guarding his distance from Ryan, but he could see it now— it was a taser, one that could very well kill Ryan in his still wet state. “You are trespassing.”

Ryan swallowed, nodding as he put his free hand up, trying to calm the other man.

“Put both hands up!” He heard him say and Ryan shook his head. “Now!”

“Dude, I can’t!”

“Like hell you can’t, put your hands up now!”

What were his options here? Ryan worried his bottom lip, thinking all over. 

He could try and tell the guy the truth, the fact that he was very naked and needed help, or he could try and run. The man seemed tall, way taller than Ryan, bigger even if leaner, and he had a  _ weapon _ . 

Running was not an option.

“I just need some help! My friends, they left me--”

“Put your hands up and then we can talk!” He said again.

Ryan closed his eyes, trying again. “If I do that, the towel will fall and— I’m naked under it!”

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD—“

It all happened too fast. Ryan resignedly put his hands up as instructed and the towel fell down, pooling around his feet. He felt a different kind of cold go up his spine, tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to think his way out of this. 

The guy gave a step front, looking better and Ryan. he visibly flinched at the sight and Ryan sighed, closing his eyes as he let shame wash all over him.

“Oh lordy, you’re naked!” 

The surprise in the man’s voice was almost offensive. Ryan swallowed, feeling his body tremble. Dammit, he should have noticed before, when he had his clothes and his dignity, and his asshole friends— Ryan should have noticed how fucking cold it was tonight.

He should have known better, too. Looking back at their stupid Drunk Uno game. Ryan should have known Daniel and the boys were gonna pull one on him once they chose his punishment for losing the longest Uno game in history.

_ “You are jumping naked into the lake!” _ Dany had declared, and that was the moment Ryan should have said no, he should have realized what the real plan was.

It was the most common joke in the universe, something he himself had done to Dany back in college, and now he was naked, balls frozen, still wet and certainly catching a cold, with his arms up because someone had caught him trespassing private property.

His mother had not raised such an idiot.

* * *

Daniel, Roland and the boys must be searching for him by now. Hopefully, they may as well find him in this situation. Or if they find his body, his mother will kill them with her own hands and so his spirit would be avenged.

The guy in front of him moved his head to one side, then shook it as if trying to take away thoughts from him. Ryan frowned, his nose burning with how much he wanted to actually cry.

“Where you…? What? What were you trying to do all naked in the middle of the night?” The guy asked, slowly walking towards Ryan with his taser and light up. “Do you always rob people commando?”

“I’m not— I’m not a thief, for the last fucking time!” Ryan yelled, desperation so clear in his voice it would be embarrassing if his ass wasn’t bare. “Can I just… Please, let me pick up my towell!”

The guy moved his hand, indicating that he could do so to Ryan who immediately took the towel and shook all the leafs, and dirt off it before putting it back around his waist as best he could. Dany had chosen to leave him with the smallest one, the bastard, and Ryan hadn’t felt so prone to murder in his entire life.

Just let him find those idiots again…

“Shane!” He heard a woman yell, Ryan looked up at the cabin he had tried to walk to for help. “Is everything alright?”

“I think!” The guy answered. 

_ Shane _ . 

Ryan swallowed and took a good look at his profile– he had glasses and messy hair, a full beard and flannel. Like a hipster version of a fucking lumberjack. 

“Go back inside, I’ll be there in a moment!”

He gave a step back, ready to fucking run into the other direction before the man could tase him or something– but Shane looked at him, slowly lowered his taser and walked towards him until Ryan could see his face.

“You look like the typical college jock whose friends left in the lake without clothes.” Shane declared, his words falling on Ryan like cold water. “You need a phone? Maybe a sweater? Pants? Hot drink? All of the above?”

“All of the above would be nice, sir.”

Shane chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped in a few inches closer. Ryan looked at that face– the tint of his pink lips, the freckles on his cheeks and the beauty marks on him. His lashes were pretty, his eyes shone in a way he had never seen before.

He looked like the kind of guy who wouldn’t even kill a fly.

Which… didn’t give him the best of ideas after having seen Psycho with the guys. Hipster lumberjack has a cabin in the woods and appears with a taser in the middle of the night? No, thank you.

“Come on, let’s get inside so you can get some warmth.” Shane suggested, moving aside to let him walk with him. “Sara made some cocoa, you can have some.”

_ Sara _ . Must be the girl that talked to him earlier.

“Th-thanks!”

* * *

Sara was, in fact, the woman who had spoken to Shane before. She was a tiny girl with big hair that talked gently and hid her laughter for Ryan’s situation when she heard what had happened. The rest of the girls in the cabin couldn’t, though.

In fact, the place was filled with girls, huge signs and party ornaments indicating to him that he had interrupted a bachelorette party. The jokes about his nakedness and someone calling in a stripper for the lesbian wedding actually made him laugh once he was dressed and warm in Shane’s floppy-ass clothes.

The girls let him stay when his friends didn’t answer their phones, Ryan supposed they were most likely scared shitless at the fact that they couldn’t find him in the lake after their stupid prank.

Which was good. They deserved the fear of having to tell his mother they had lost her son.

He sighed deeply, looking at himself in the mirror of the bathroom where he had changed.

Shane’s clothes pooled around his body in an odd way. His arms filled perfectly but the sleeves were still long as hell, as were the pants. Ryan smiled a little, this could be the beginning of a porno, a college frat boy wandering naked into a house filled with cute and funny women, and a lumberjack that was actually a gentle giant.

He wondered what else there was to that man and the glass-encased butterflies hanging in the cabin.

* * *

“No offense,” Ryan said as he saw Shane pouring him a drink once his cocoa was out, “but why are you in the bachelorette party? You’re, like, the only guy… aside from me.”

“Oh, I’m just the stripper.” he answered nonchalantly. Ryan’s eyes opened wide as his mouth but before he could say anything, Shane started to laugh, passing the glass to him.

His eyes had turned into half moons in a way that made him look younger and bright. Ryan thought it endearing. This man that almost tased him, that had acted as if Ryan’s dong wasn’t showing in the middle of the woods, was actually just some kind and sweet nerd.

“No, no. I’m sorry— Bad joke.” Shane said, sighing before looking at Ryan, leaning against the bar in the kitchen. “I’m Sara’s best man, and also this is my cabin.”

“It’s yours?” Ryan asked, then took a sip of his drink. Shane nodded his head. “That’s cool. You live out here in the woods?”

“No… not really.” He said. “I spend some time here, do some work, then go back to the city!”

“Oh,” He blinked a couple of times, “What… what do you do?”

“I study wildlife. Write some essays and books about them. Do some videos for YouTube… and some ASMR, also for YouTube.”

“Oh.” Ryan moved his head to one side. “Really?”

“Yep!” Shane answered, moving to make himself a drink. “What about you? Still in college? Or are your friends just  _ stuck  _ in college?” 

“Oh, I think we brought back some ghosts this weekend. Holy shit…” Ryan said, taking another sip of his drink as Shane laughed and finished preparing his. “No, I’m a video producer, I’m working for… do you know the Try Guys?”

“Sure, of course.” Shane said, looking at Ryan with renewed interest. “You work with them?”

“Yeah…” Ryan answered nervously. Shane seemed genuinely impressed, which did put him on the spot a bit. “A friend and I, we– we’ve been seeing some people and stuff. To open our own company.”

“Oh!” Shane held up his drink between them, giving a little wink as he spoke. “Cheers for you guys! That’s amazing!”

Laughter erupted in the living room where the girls had started a game of Never Have I Ever. Ryan smiled at the sight, then glanced back to Shane. The taller man was still watching them, a sweet smile on his face, like a proud big brother seeing his sister getting married.

From the interactions he had seen tonight, he’d gathered that Shane and Sara were extremely close, as were Shane and Kelsey, her future wife. It was a nice picture, these soon-to-be-brides and their closest friends having fun, and the two men had the luck to witness it with good drinks.

Shane looked back at him, raising his drink again before they clinked their glasses together and drank at the same time. 

This was… really nice.

* * *

They talked. A lot.

In fact, Ryan’s throat was a bit sore. It was probably not a good idea to talk this much after being exposed to the cold while naked and wet. He was so gonna get sick, Ryan was sure of that. 

But the conversation went between them like the tide: natural, washing over every surface, then going back to calm down and going up in rage, in banter he hadn’t had with anyone before.

Shane would laugh at his antics and Ryan would laugh at his. They would find neutral ground and walk around it together, agreeing in most things, taking to the next level the places where they didn’t in a friendly way Ryan wasn’t used to.

This guy was something else. Like a magical creature of the woods.

He looked at Ryan as he spoke, his eyes never leaving his or his face. His stare was neutral but something in the depth of his eyes had Ryan feeling naked all over again. It was as if Shane knew him forever and could see through him, know all his secrets with just one look. 

The butterflies on the wall seemed alive, as if they moved with the sound of his laugh and had decided to share their beauty on their own. 

Ryan wondered when was the last time he thought someone he just met  _ magical _ . 

He realized it had never happened to him before. 

It made him think that maybe, fairytales of fair beauty in the forest might as well be real.

* * *

“It’s late.” Shane announced, looking at his watch.

Ryan nodded and looked at the cabin’s phone, ready to try again and call his friends, but Shane put a hand on his shoulder before he could go.

“Why don’t you stay?” Shane asked. “It really is late, going out to the woods right now doesn’t sound like the best of ideas.” 

“Uh,” Ryan blinked a couple of times, then looked at where the girls were getting ready for the night.

For what Shane had told him, he could just take the guest room as they were staying in the living room, like a sleepover from childhood. He could also take Shane’s bed.

He swallowed, but nodded.

* * *

Dany almost cried on the phone when Ryan called to let him know he was staying with his rescuers. After the millionth  _ I’m sorry _ , Ryan finally got to calm him down, telling him it was fine, they would talk the next day.

By the time his friend asked him if the hipster lumberjack was hot with that tone that indicates he’s being called a horny bitch, Ryan hung up the phone with warm cheeks.

Shane smiled at him from the living room and, holy shit– 

Yeah. Yeah, the hipster lumberjack that liked weird dead butterflies was hot.

* * *

The lights were off in the living room but they could still hear some of the girls’ giggling, Kelsey repeatedly telling them to shut up and let them sleep since tomorrow they’ll all have hangovers the size of Idris Elba’s biceps, making everyone laugh louder.

Ryan followed Shane into the hallway that led to the rooms, and sighed when they stopped between two doors that were one in front of the other.

“So, here’s the guests room.” Shane showed him the one on the left, then signaled the one door in front of them between the rooms. “Bathroom. As you know” Ryan nodded, then followed his finger to the next door. “And this is my room.”

“Uh, okay—“

“Where I’m going to change into my—What did you call me?” Shane said. Ryan felt his cheeks start to warm yet again. This guy really had a talent for making him blush. “Hipster lumberjack? Well, I’m gonna change into my hipster lumberjack pajamas… and then in five minutes, you can come in and take them off.”

Ryan stared at him for a few seconds, but Shane only winked at him with a wicked smile before waltzing into his room, leaving the door cracked slightly open, a wordless invitation.

He heard a giggle in the living room and Ryan blinked, finally processing what Shane had said, what he was inviting him to and—it had been _ a while _ , to be honest. This was a nice guy he just met in the weirdest of ways, and… 

“To hell with it.” He muttered, opening the door of Shane’s room.

All the women could hear in the living room was Shane’s laughter as Ryan slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Shane welcomed him with open arms, putting both hands on Ryan’s face before kissing him softly.

He hadn’t changed into pajamas after all, but his shoes were off and so was his watch and glasses. Ryan saw his king size bed, how comfy and warmth it looked, and the fact that there were condoms and a bottle over it.

The man kissed him again, just as chastely, but he wasn’t shy and he didn’t move away when Ryan put his hands on his waist to keep him close. Shane smiled at him when they went apart, fingers caressing the back of his head softly, before he leaned in and kissed Ryan again.

This time, he led them into a deeper and longer kiss. His mouth moved over Ryan’s as it coaxed it open, sliding his tongue and feeling the warmth of him. It felt so good to kiss someone he liked and that wanted him back, that had invited him happily without alcohol or neediness taking place where decision making should be clear.

Ryan moaned into the kiss, pressing his chest closer and moving the other man slightly to the front even when he wasn’t all that sure where the bed was. Shane laughed a little against his mouth, and Ryan took the chance to breathe in and open his eyes to see those sparkling eyes that had called his attention since he first saw his face.

He was handsome, that was for sure. He liked everything about that face and that beard, and his tall frame made Ryan’s mouth water. Shane moved them towards the bed, directing Ryan’s hands to his flannel shirt. Ryan immediately put his fingers to work, though they fumbled a little as he felt Shane’s eyes on him.

They stayed standing as Shane slid Ryan’s pants down, still staring a bit as he helped the shorter man open his shirt. Once the shirt was open, Shane went to take it off, but Ryan stopped him, grabbing his wrist and giving him a Look with a capital L, which earned a quiet laugh.

“Oh, so the lumberjack thing is, like, a kink or something.”

“Shut up, I’m living my porn dream from college.”

Shane snorted at that, leaving the shirt where it was and pushing Ryan into the bed. He bounced a little as he saw the man crawl towards him, his mouth over his once they were close enough. Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around Shane’s neck, keeping him close to him.

His hips jolted up involuntarily, feeling Shane’s jeans and the bulge that was starting to grow more impatient in them. The man groaned, biting Ryan’s bottom lip before kissing him harder, all teeth and tongue, hands finding their way under his sweater until they were caressing his sides, feather light. Ryan shivered at the sensation.

“Your body is amazing…” Shane said before diving into Ryan’s neck, pushing the sweater up to where it brushed at his nipples in an incredibly overwhelming way. “Honestly, I was a little aroused to see you standing there in the dark in all your glory.”

“Perv…” Ryan moaned, arching his back to let Shane take off the clothes. Shane left his neck, finally taking the sweater away and throwing it somewhere in the room. “So these were your intentions, uh? Take the poor guy in the woods?”

“Mmm…” Shane moved downwards onto his crotch, making slow movements with his hips. “Maybe I’m living my dream, too?”

“Uh…” Ryan struggled to keep himself coherent, the pleasure on his erection was starting to cost him his words. “And that—that is?”

Shane’s hips started to go back and forth, goosebumps peppering Ryan’s skin as he moaned softly, not wanting the people in the living room to get more ideas of what was happening here. 

He felt more than he saw Shane lean on his face. The man filled every inch of his skin with kisses, slowly made his way back to his neck where he licked and bit as he wished, sucking marks into Ryan that would be displayed proudly the next morning.

Ryan moved his head to one side, leaving more space for Shane to explore and mark. 

When he felt the man’s fingers on his nipples, he couldn’t help but moan louder, making him laugh against his skin, getting more goosebumps on him. Shane went down his collarbones and chest, licking between his pecs before sucking on his left nipple hard enough to make a sound that made Ryan’s cock twitch in his underwear.

He bit it softly, then moved to the other. Shane rounded it with his tongue before sucking, playing with it with the tip of his tongue. Ryan’s hands fisted the sheets, his mouth opened wide but no sound left it. He tried his best to keep quiet while still letting Shane know he was touching him in all the right places, as if they knew each other and their bodies for years.

His eyes opened to the ceiling and the depth of the wood’s darkness, the way Shane’s bedside lamp hardly illuminated the room, and how this was just like a dream. Ryan’s hips went up, stealing a moan from Shane who immediately responded by continuing his movements like before.

Except this time, he went faster, making Ryan close his eyes as he let out little sighs and moans.

“Look at you…” Shane said, Ryan opened his eyes to find him watching his work on Ryan’s skin. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Ryan whined quietly. “Take off your pants, come on…”

“In a minute, baby.” 

The man went down the bed, kneeling on the floor before pulling on Ryan’s legs until his head was between them, dangerously close to Ryan’s cock. 

“In risk of ruining the mood, I need to know…” Shane said, Ryan sat on the bed and looked down at him. “I’m clean. I can show you my last exam, it's in that drawer.” He signed to his right but Ryan kept his eyes on him. “What about you?”

“Last time I checked, I was alright.” He said, then swallowed. “I… I haven’t… in a while…” 

Shane smiled, pushing him back into the mattress with one hand. Ryan smiled at the ceiling, excitement making something in his stomach squirm. Was he really feeling butterflies for this man? Maybe Shane would like to catch them and study them. 

He removed the boxers Ryan had been wearing, that were too big for him and had been on  _ Shane  _ at some point before, and smiled at the way Ryan’s dick twitched in the air.

“Mmm…” Shane said, moving his head to one side. “Even your dick is pretty.”

“Jesus Christ! Get on with it!

Shane couldn’t help but laugh, which made Ryan laugh as well. He continued to laugh even as he felt Shane opening his legs and getting him closer to his face, one hand caressing softly the inside of one of his thighs before he felt something wet and warm on his entrance, Shane’s beard tickling deliciously as he lapped softly.

He moaned. Loud.

Loud enough to wake up the devil, probably. And all Shane did was chuckle before going back to work.

This time, the tip of his tongue circled his rim before he could feel the pressure of his tongue on it and then, that same tip gently entering him.

Ryan’s hips arched, but Shane kept him on the bed with his hands pinning him by the waist. He went to town on Ryan’s entrance, licking and lapping and sucking from time to time and making Ryan a bit lightheaded in the best way.

He couldn’t help but keep moaning, hoping he wasn’t getting Shane in trouble because this man—God, he deserved a blowjob with this show. A good one. Deep throat and all.

“Fuck!” Ryan’s back arched, one of Shane’s fingers teased his entrance and then he heard a bottle being uncapped. 

Swallowing, Ryan bit his bottom lip and waited as he heard the process. Shane must be lubing his finger and the prospect had Ryan wishing he would just hurry and not worry about him. If he only knew how much he wanted to be fucked, specifically right here, right now, by a certain hipster lumberjack, maybe he’d know he could be rough with him and it would be just fine.

Instead, the big guy took his time.

He circled his entrance this time with a finger before his tongue replaced it for a few seconds. Soon, the finger was back, this time entering him carefully. His rim gave in easily, he heard Shane gasp a little, and wondered if his cock had twitched in his pants at the realization.

Maybe it had, since his finger immediately completed its journey inside Ryan and the man moaned. His hands were back on the sheets, eyes closed as Shane got braver and started to introduce a second finger that had Ryan moaning again, begging for more, begging for speed and depth.

What he got was kisses to the inside of his left thigh, the tickles of Shane’s beard, that were sure to leave burns on his skin, feeling wonderful as the two fingers inside him filled him nicely, stretching him enough for Shane before the man scissored them inside Ryan, making him moan again. 

Ryan bit his bottom lip, trying his best not to move his hips and fuck himself on Shane’s fingers. Thankfully, he seemed to get the message and started to move inside him. The rhythm was gentle at first, it went up in speed and depth slowly, until Ryan wasn’t sure if he was still moaning or only overwhelmed with the pleasure.

He felt Shane’s tongue at his balls, the space between the base of his cock and them, then on his shaft. He kissed every area he could reach of his skin, let his tongue savor and enjoy Ryan as he wanted before getting a third finger in him.

“Fuck…” Ryan moaned, hips moving freely and making Shane laugh.

It wasn’t a mocking laugh, though. It was almost  _ fascination _ . 

Ryan wondered if this was the sound he made when he observed the wildlife outside. He imagined him in the ground with his camera, pointing at his precious butterflies, watching as they moved in the air freely and suddenly made an unexpected movement he would write about for three pages.

When his fingers left him, Ryan’s eyes opened and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, chest rising and falling rapidly, wondering how his night had started so poorly and now he was here, feeling better than he had in months.

He looked at Shane, lifting himself on his elbows on the bed. He saw him taking off his jeans, and just the sigh of his open belt had Ryan salivating. Shane winked at him as if he knew, finally sliding down his jeans and boxers in one movement, leaving his shirt on and open as Ryan had wanted.

“Ah,” Ryan smiled wide at the sight of him, “a big guy indeed.”

“Of course you were gonna comment on that.” Shane answered with fake annoyance, giving a few strokes to his large erection before taking a condom and the bottle of lube. 

Ryan bit his bottom lip, watching Shane put on the condom and stroking lube all over his cock. He was what all his fantasies were made of. Maybe Ryan had indeed been abducted by aliens and they were playing mind tricks on him. Whatever his luck had improved or not, the truth was that Ryan wanted that dick inside him more than anything in the world.

He lay down on the bed again once Shane started to climb into the bed, making himself comfortable between Ryan’s open legs and trapping him against the mattress with both arms to each of Ryan’s sides, facing him with that grin he had liked since he saw him after changing.

“I always wanted to do this…” Shane said, kissing softly at Ryan’s parted lips. Ryan waited in anticipation, eyes closed as he felt Shane moving between them.

He could see it in his mind’s eye, Shane taking himself in one hand and slowly guiding his cock inside Ryan. When he felt the tip entering him, Ryan’s mouth opened and Shane took the chance to cover it with his, letting his tongue play deeper as he pushed in inch by inch.

The small pain he was feeling made Ryan tremble with desire. He wanted to take charge now, made Shane move harsh and fast, he wanted the burn of his size and the marks of his hands on him, but the man kept being the dreamy lumberjack from his cousin’s romance novels with his sweet smile and pretty eyes that batted their eyelashes at him when Ryan looked up.

“You’re so far gone for me, baby…” Shane smiled. “God, you’re such a dream.”

“Whaddya mean?”

Shane stopped moving once he was all the way inside Ryan. He started to make gentle circular movements with his hips, Ryan letting out a shaky exhale at the sensation and closing his eyes again.

He felt Shane’s beard on his neck where he was sucking more marks before his hips started to move, slow but deep as first. He went out almost all the way, then went fast inside and Ryan’s eyes opened with his moan, pleasure feeling like a blow he wanted to be hit with more.

The man bit his chin when Ryan arched his neck, Shane held him by hugging the bottom of his back with both arms, lifting him lightly from the bed and then he started to fuck him faster, every thrust faster.

“Fuck, baby—” Shane moaned, Ryan looked at his face and his cock twitched on his belly.

His face and neck were flushed, the tension making his neck strain, the muscles pronounced, and all Ryan wanted was to follow it with his tongue, to make Shane moan louder. He’d never been one for denying himself what he wanted, so he did just that, wringing a truly shameless sound out of the other man.

Shane let him fall into bed again, holding himself on his hands over the mattress, hips moving in circles again with his eyes closed hard. He was holding back, Ryan could tell, and he let him get back in rhythm before making them change position.

The man sat on the bed and Ryan climbed to his lap, kissing him softly and wet as he felt him get back inside. He could guide the rhythm now and Ryan smiled down at him as he lifted his hips and started to fuck himself on Shane’s cock.

Ryan leaned his forehead on Shane’s when the man started to follow his movements with his hips, his arms hugging Ryan’s hips again, keeping him so close, it felt intimate in a way Ryan had only ever experienced with people he was dating.

He let his head fall back as Shane went back to kiss his neck, jerking him with one hand and Ryan closed his eyes, feeling closer to the end.

“You’re perfect…” Shane said between kisses and moans, all Ryan could say was ‘ah-ah-ah’ and ‘oh,  _ fuck _ ,’ and a lot of ‘ _ Shane,’ _ . “I don’t know what brought you here, but thank fucking God—“

Shane groaned as Ryan came in his hand between them. His ass clenched around him, Ryan kept moaning and trying his best to move through his orgasm, kissing Shane with a sloppiness that might embarass him later but the man seemed so turned on by him, all Ryan could do was to let him fuck him faster than he had before.

He pushed him back into the mattress, kneeling between his legs as he licked Ryan’s spent from his fingers. Ryan groaned at the sight, moaned loudly when Shane immediately went back inside him and held him wide open by the back of his thighs.

It burned as Ryan had wanted all the while, he closed his eyes and kept moaning with his hands fisitng the sheets. 

“Look at me, baby.” Shane called. He made an effort to open his eyes, though the whole situation was a bit  _ much _ even without sight.

He saw as Shane grinned at him, moving his hips as fast as he could, the slap of skin on skin echoed the room in such a way that Ryan’s cock twitched in spite of having released just now. But Shane’s face was something he would never forget, and holy fuck—he really was into him.

Ryan was really into the whole lumberjack living in the middle of the woods thing, the nerdy look and the full beard, the longish hair and large everything of this man.

He couldn’t help but moan louder, Shane’s hips faltered with each movement until he was coming, groaning aloud twitching inside Ryan. he clenched around him, wanting to milk him empty, wondering what it would feel like to have him really come inside him.

Shane let his weight fall into Ryan, chest going up and down fast as Ryan’s arms rounded him gently. He closed his eyes, felt him breathe on his chest without going out of his just yet. 

Unsure of how long they had stayed like this, Ryan’s eyes opened after almost falling asleep like this once Shane moved out of him and off his chest. The man was smiling at him as he took off the condom, tosing it into the trash bin at the bed’s side.

Ryan swallowed, watching as he walked to the small bathroom of the room. 

He sighed, looking at the ceiling again, wondering what the daylight would bring for him.

* * *

The butterflies in his stomach went up to his chest as Shane cuddled him to sleep.

He had held his hand against Ryan’s chest with their fingers interlocked, put an arm under the pillow they were sharing and spooned Ryan with a leg between his. 

They were so close like this, he felt like he had met this man a long time ago, had married his days, and lived here in the fairyland of the evergreen and the beautiful colors for years.

He fell asleep thinking of it, feeling Shane in all he was. 

* * *

“You never told me what your fantasy was.” Ryan told Shane as they were under the shower in the morning. “You said you always wanted to do it, so…”

Shane chuckled, winking at him before moving Ryan to stand under the water once he was done cleaning his back. He could feel Shane hugging his hips, his lips on Ryan’s shoulder. His warmth was welcomed, all that height just made it more apparent how perfectly Ryan fit in his arms.

“Always wanted to fuck a fratboy.” 

Ryan shook his head before slapping Shane’s thigh.

The man only laughed.

* * *

The girls gave them shit, but soon left them to be as they all took breakfast together.

Kelsey seemed especially happy with all of this, saying aloud how maybe Shane would take someone to the wedding. It won her an elbow from her fiancé but Ryan blushed, looking at Shane from the corner of his eye.

The big guy seemed to not be affected by any of this, always with his little smile and his jokes. He wondered how and why Shane kept his reactions and expressions so neutral, and he found himself wanting to know this man more and more.

But the truth was that they’ll be gone soon. 

He’ll go back to Los Angeles and would get back to work, maybe keep contact with him for a few months until conversation felt like nothing, becoming less and less common as the distance devoured them and whatever they could have had.

So he smiled when Shane gave him his number and then exchanged Instagram and Twitter handlers, sighing when the man left to take his glasses from the kitchen’s counter. He scrolled aimlessly through Shane’s instagram filled with beautiful shots of the forest, animals and butterflies, a few videos and photos of an orange cat, the girls and himself.

God, was this man handsome—he wished he could get to kn—

“Shane!” He called, eyes opening wide as he stood to meet the man in the entrance of the kitchen. “Hey!”

“Uhm?” Shane frowned, looking at him with curiosity. “What’s wrong, man?”

“You—you-you—“

“What?”

“You live in LA!”

Shane blinked a couple of times, frowning before nodding and crossing his arms over his chest. “Uh, yeah. I moved a few years back. What about that?”

“I’m!” Ryan slapped his own chest when putting his hand over it, Shane’s frown went deeper. “I’m from LA!”

It took him a few seconds to realize what Ryan was saying, Shane’s eyes opened wide too but a beautiful smile was forming on his face as his arms went around Ryan.

“Hey, Ryan.” Shane smiled, moving his head to one side. 

“Yeah?” He put his hands on Shane’s shoulders, smiling at him like an idiot.

“Wanna get dinner tomorrow?”

One day, Ryan would thank Daniel for his stupidity.

He’ll tell them all what had happened that weekend his friends stole his clothes like children as he had jumped into the lake stark naked at night as a punishment, and how he had found his way to the hipster lumberjack having a bachelorette party in his cabin in the woods. 

Ryan would tell everyone about how he had the best night of his life and met the most handsome nerd, and fell in love in the following months, started to live with him nine months into their relationship, and married him a year later. 

But today, he said yes to Shane before kissing him, closing his eyes and feeling like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me for sure on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/xqueencobrax), but also sometimes on [Tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Have a good day, and stay safe!


End file.
